Noche de reunión ex alumnos
by Gabrys
Summary: Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa. Habían pasado cinco años en las que varías cosas han pasado, pero en una noche pueden pasar muchas más.. Una noche que sera larga y nada aburrida... Two shot.. mal titulo tal vez si encuentro uno mejor lo cambie
1. Chapter 1

**_Es una lástima que no estés conmigo _**  
><strong><em>cuando miro el reloj y son las seis.<em>**  
><strong><em>Podrías acercarte de sorpresa<em>**  
><strong><em>y decirme ¿Qué tal? y quedaríamos<em>**  
><strong><em>yo con la mancha roja de tus labios<em>**  
><strong><em>tú con el tizne violeta de mi carbónico.<em>**

Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa, caminaba de un lado hacia otro en toda la habitación descalza, se agradecía ella misma por tener un alfombra para que sus pies no le dolieran de tanto ir y venir. Pero ¿quien podría quitarle los nerviosa que estaba? Su corazón latía rápido, estaba segura de que su rostro estaba pálido, más no sudaba. Tronaba sus dedos hasta que los sintió muy frágiles...

Debía tranquilizarse no era el fin del mundo, sin embargo tal vez sería el fin de su vida si seguía con esos nervios...

Ni siquiera se sintió así cuando hace 5 años o menos, su abuelo había anunciado públicamente que ella era la heredera de la BBA. Ni siquiera supo lo que los nervios significaban cuando dos días antes de eso les contó a sus amigos que su abuela no era nada más ni nada menos que el señor Darius Dickenson (no se cual es el verdadero nombre de el sr. D) y que ella había estado escondiendo su verdadera identidad para probar una vida normal. Aunque en su camino se tropezó con los Bladebreakers que después pasaron a hacer los G-Revolution. Y le toco que fingir no saber nada de beyblade, ocultando que ella podía jugar y que tenía su propia bestia bits llamada Azrael... sus amigos se enojaron con ella por ocultarles cosas importantes además de que el novio que tenía termino con ella por lo mismo, más después de un mes la perdonaron y siguieron con su amistad, pero sin su novio al cual tuvo que pedirle muchas veces disculpas mas que a los demás.

Ahora ella y sus amigos tenían 22 años, bueno ella los cumpliría en octubre 31, y aún estaban en el mes de agosto... Con 21 y 10 meses, se detuvo sentándose en su cama, recordar la calmo, cosa rara, ella era muy exitosa en su trabajo pero eso no la cambio en absoluto, la verdad es que ella odiaba la fama, tuvo que contratar personal de seguridad y una doble para que ella se salvara de los periodistas, es que querían saber todo de ella... Suspiro a pesar de que su abuelo aún estaba vivo, ella ya era la presidenta de la empresa... Miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, marcaba las 6:30 pm, volvió a ponerse de pie y a caminar de nuevo por toda la habitación, queriéndola agrandar para que se perdiera en ella y no saliera nunca. En treinta minutos se volvería loca. En una de las paredes colgaba un cuadro de 40x40 y en ella una fotografía, en las cual estaba ella, los G-Revolution y sus demás amigos, vestidos con sus togas y lanzado sus birretes, celebraban su graduación que había sido 5 años atras

5 años en los cuales vivió tranquila, hasta hacia un mes atrás, cuando a su oficina llego una invitación para la reunión de su promoción. ¡No! ella no iba a ir, no iba a ir, no iba a ir, aunque la llamaran, la visitaran, su excusa sería el trabajo... ¡No iba! ¡no iba!... pero no supo decirle no a su abuelo. Y ahora ahí estaba paseándose por todo el lugar, por cada rincón, esperando que dieran las 7 de la noche para irse a su antigua escuela... llegaría a esa hora a pesar de que en la invitación decía a las 6pm pero mientras más tarde llegaba menos tiempo estaría.

-No se porque estoy nerviosa, no me voy a casar- se dijo a si misma para tranquilizarse.

Se bajo del taxi después de pagarle al hombre, que no dejaba de verla, ¿acaso no entendió esas miradas que le daba para que la dejara de observar? le desagradaba, incluso tuvo problemas cuando pago, el hombre le tomo la mano cuando le dio el dinero y tuvo que luchar para zafarse y salir de ahí rápido. Entro despacio esperando que cuando llegara ya todo hubiera terminado, se detuvo al ver las puertas del gimnasio, se escuchaba música suave y voces de las personas. Una mesa estaba a la par de las puertas con una mujer gorda y con anteojos, sentada detrás de ella, sacando aire se acerco a ella.

-Buenas noches- saludo la señora

-Buenas noches, Señora Harper- la mujer era la aún secretaria del director, una amable señora.

-Tu nombre- pidió, suspiro.

-Hilary Dick...-se detuvo y volvió a decir el nombre por el cual la conocieron- Hilary Tachibana

La mujer asintio y con letra clara, escribió en una calcomanía cuadrada el nombre. Se la coloco en su pecho y con desagrado abrió la puerta para entrar...

Levaba un vestido de corte A/Princesa escote corazón corto organza satén de encaje blanco y faja bordoneado negro. Y con dos bolsas escondidas a los lados, en las cuales ocultaba sus manos y zapatos salón abiertos con acabado plateado negros , observo al lugar esperando encontrarse con alguien conocido... vio a muchos que ni recordaba, hasta que vio a un grupo conocido camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Hola- saludo feliz de verlos.

-¿Hilary eres tú?- dijo saludando su amigo de cabellera azul marino- No lo puedo creer ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-Si Tyson, soy yo- fingiendo entusiasmo- y hace 2 horas que nos nos vemos- sus amigos trabajaban en la BBA como entrenadores del blade y los veía todos los días.

-Eres una aguafiestas- dijo Tyson quejando de que su jefa no le siguiera el juego.

Todos sonrieron, vieron a su amiga que a pesar del cargo que tenía seguia siendo la misam. Aún tenía el mismo caracter, aún era mandona, aún no sabía cocinar y aún los seguía queriendo.

-Hola chicos- saludos a los demás con sus respectivas parejas. Rei y Mariah que llevaban 3 años de casados, Max y Mariam con un año de casados, Kenny y Emily que aún seguían de novios pero vivían juntos y en sus planes no estaba el casarse o tener familia, Tyson que llevaba a su novia Atzuna llevaban un año saliendo y era la única en calmarle la manera de comer y quitarle la gorra. Ninguno tenía hijos. Mariah, Mariam, Emily y Atzuna no estudiaron ahí...

También saludo a los demás algunos ex-jugadores de diferentes equipos que ingresaron el último año y otros un año antes. Era: Julia quien se convirtió en su mejor amiga y que ahora estaba casada con Tala Ivanov el ruso frío y que era considerado un cybor, quien junto con Ian, Spencer y Bryan ingresaron en el último año y volvieron locas a todas las niñas. Reina con la cuál habían crecido rumores de que eran enemigas y que se odiaban a muerte, pero era pura actuación, ella, Julia y Hilary se llevaban de lo mejor y se divertían molestando a los rusos mandandoles a las locas fans. Ahora Reina vivía con Bryan, ya que desde la primera vez que se vieron existió chispas entre los dos pero eran muy negativos y no querían aceptar esos sentimientos, aún no pensaban en el matrimonio sentían más emocionante su relación sin sentirse atados sin embargo era todo lo contrarío eran libres pero nunca se han traicionado, los dos son sexualmente adictivos a su pareja. Spencer e Ian aún estaban solteros por razones personales según ellos. Faltaban 2 personas una era un ruso, arrogante, amargado, solitario, sin corazón y frío. ¡Si! el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari, el cual dada su costumbre había desaparecido, el segundo era el enemigo del ruso Brooklyn Masiefield fue el único del equipo de los Justice Five que se quedo en japón y él cual Hilary le dio una oportunidad que nadie quería dar. Él también trabajaba en la BBA

-Así que Hilary-empezó a hablar Tala medio sonriendo, ahora los rusos mostraban sus emociones un poco más- ¿Porque vienes hasta ahora?- el la había visto nerviosa en todo el mes por la reunión de los ex alumnos. Quería divertirse...

-Yo... ah...- sus nervios habían vuelto- se me hizo tarde

-¿Enserio?- él la miraba divertido- pero saliste de la empresa una hora antes.- Hilary le dio una mala mirada, ella lo iba a asesinar por burlarse de ella y dejaría viuda a Julia

-Tranquilos- calmo Rei, sabíendo que significaba la mirada de la castaña- cambiemos de tema...

-¿Han reconocido a alguien?- pregunto la pelirosa esposa de Rei, Mariah.

-Yo he visto a los fastidiosos del equipo de la escuela- dijo Reina, recordando como ellos la fastidiaban, tratando de obtener una cita con ella y pararon de acosarla cuando Bryan los amenazo con amputarles las piernas y los dedos y mandarlos en una caja a la Antártida.

-Los idiotas- dijo con repudio Bryan

-Yo he visto a las plásticas o más bien ex plásticas o plásticas aún ¿no se?- dijo confundido Tyson

-Las plasticas- dijo Julia, apoyada en el pecho de su marido- y a los ex nerds

-Excluyendo a Kenny por supuesto-comento Ian

-Hey- exclamo ofendido el aún llamado Jefe

La mayoría del salón, miraban en dirección del grupo, murmurando como algunos de ellos habían cambiado, unos se volvieron más guapos de lo que eran y sexys, y otros comentaban los afortunados que eran Tala y Bryan por tener a esas mujeres como suyas. Algunos ambiciosos, sabían que Hilary aún estaba soltera y que era tremendamente millonaria, quien no quisiera casarse con alguien así.

Los chicos reían de las tontería de Tyson y Atzuna estaba roja de vergüenza porque su novio había cometido la estupidez de comentar por error su vida sexual, Hilary reía por todo, cada uno decía algo para contar, siempre eran así cuando se reunían los viernes en la noche y hoy era viernes. Reina era la única que solo sonreía ella miraba a la castaña, había algo extraño en ella que le causaba curiosidad.

-Oye Hilary- Max llamo su atención- ¿como esta Daichi?-

-Él esta bien, Maxie- contesto, sabía que se preocupaban por él aún llamado niño mono

-No vino a visitarnos en todo el año ¿porque?- hablo Tyson que aunque pelearan extrañaba a ese niño

-Es porque fue a visitar a su pueblo- pero estará aquí para las fiestas navideñas

-¿Cuanto le falta para graduarse de la universidad?- pregunto Julia.

Todos sabían que Hilary y su abuelo el Sr. Dickenson habían adoptado a Daichi, dandole todo, ahora estaba en el penúltimo año de la universidad, era un niño muy inteligente

-Un año- contesto- aún le cuesta acostumbrarse a estar lejos de su familia- dijo sonrientes, recordando la última llamada con él hacia 5 horas- sin embargo ha conocido a alguien que lo esta manteniendo feliz y muy, muy ocupado

-Vaya, Daichi, ya es todo un hombre- comento Tyson

-Con que no traiga a su novia embarazada o volverá loca, a su loca hermana- Ian siempre se la pasaba molestando a Hilary le gustaba hacerla estallar

-Cállate- dijo Hilary- enano- dos podían jugar, lo escucho gruñir

-Cálmense- pidió Rei

-¿Alguien ha visto a Kai?- pregunto Spencer por primera vez, le causaba curiosidad no verlo, el había hablado con su amigo y le había confirmado su presencia en la reunión..

-No- contestaron todos

-Desapareció sin decir nada y es obvio que no esta aquí. ¿Extrañas a tu novio?- el rostro de Hilary parecía calmado pero su voz se escuchaba entre divertida y molesta. Si ahora lo miraba no sabría que decirle o que hacer, nadie que dijera ser amigo se iba sin decir adiós. Ni siquiera dijo a donde iba y se habían enterado por medio de Bryan e Ian donde se encontraba, así que si aparecía o no, ya les daba igual, siempre hacia lo que él quería. Se sintieron incómodos y la tensión los rodeo al igual que el silencio, pero una persona quería saciar su curiosidad.

-Hilary- llamo Reina, dando unos pasos hacia ella-¿ te operaste los pechos?

Literalmente, se les cayo la mandíbula a todos ¿ a que iba pregunta? Mariah inclino un poco la cabeza para confirmar el hecho de que la castaña se opero.

-¿Que?- Hilary casi alzo la voz

-Se notan mas grandes- dio otro paso- mas rellenos- Hilary se sonrojo por tal comentario- ¿cuando lo hiciste? - otro paso-¿quien fue el doctor?- otro paso- ¿te dolió?- otro paso- ¿cuanto te cobro?- centímetros eran los que la separaban. Bryan trataba de contener su risa, su novia había incomodado a la castaña algo que era sensacional y les encantaba hacerlo, sin embargo el si sabía que era lo que pasaba y que tenía.

Ella no supo como ni en que momento, pero Reina había alzado las manos a la altura de sus pechos y tocaba, manoseaba, apretaba para saber si eran reales o no. Llamaron la atención de todos los hombres, no todos los días veían a dos mujeres toqueteándose y manoseándose.

-¿Reina que haces?- pregunto Mariam

-Hilary aventó su manos, nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada.

-Tranquila solo comprobaba si eran o no reales- ¿ acaso no existía otro método? se preguntaban los demás

-Estas loca-dio unos pasos hacia atras- me senti violada y lesbiana- se dio la vuelta y se marcho...

-Reina- decía Bryan entre risas-¿porque no preguntar?

-Eso fue algo que nunca habíamos visto- dijo Max con los ojos bien abierto

-Fue lesbianismo- opino Ian. Haciendo reir más a Spencer

-Eso era para tomar video y subirlo a internet y poner "Heredera de BBA, se manosean con su novia en una reunión de ex alumnos"- dijo Tyson

-Tyson- le llamaron la atención todos

-Oh oh- dijo Julia calmada- creo que ahora si nos querrá matar- señalo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el ponche... 2 mujeres habían tomado de los brazos a Hilary y la llevaban hacia un grupo de mujeres

-Hilary esta con sus nuevas amigas- comento Rei

-Sera una noche divertida- todos concordaron con Emily

No podía creer que su noche se convirtiera en una pesadilla, ella solamente quería tomar un poco de ponche y termino siendo arrastrada por dos mujeres hacia un grupo que la esperaban, rezaba para que no fueran las que ella creía que eran. Las platicas.

-Hilary Tachibana- hablo una de ellas con su voz chirriante

-Hey- fue lo único que dijo

-Vaya que has cambiado- hablo otra

-Estas hermosa- hablo otra mujer con una pequeña panza- tienes un lindo cuerpo- ¿Es que acaso le veían rostro de lesbiano o que? todo el mundo comentaba su cuerpo hoy, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Hemos oído mucho de ti- claro como ahora era conocida todos querían hablar con ella- eres la empresaria mas joven, exitosa y millonaria de Japón.

-Si- dijo incomoda... Ahora entendía porque el grupo de las plásticas la llevaron a su circulo, solo por ser importante la consideraban su amiga. Cuando los últimos dos años de escuela la humillaron, la conmsideraban su enemiga por ser amiga de los G-Revolution y los Blitzkrieg boys pero más que nada por Kai y Tala, cada vez que abría su casillero montones de notas con amenazas caían, hubo un tiempo en le que la derrotaron y se alejo de sus amigos, solamente una persona la ayudo a que no cometiera una estupidez sin embargo ahora esa persona no estaba, no sabía nada de él.

Miro al circulo, ahí estaba Kari, Yuri, Jane, Haruka, Vera, Jill y April la líder, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decían solo escucho lo último

-... y bueno soy modelo internacional profesional y famosa- termino April

-Hilary ¿aún estas soltera?- pregunto Yuri con un vientre de 5 meses

-Si- dijo metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su vestido

-Deberías de conseguir un compañero para no sentirte sola- comento Jane amable, sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo o broma

-Estoy bien así- respondió seria

-Hay querida- dijo April, abrazándola por los hombros- no te hagas la fuerte- ahí la castaña entendió que quería hacerla sentir lastima a sí misma...- mira a tu alrededor, aquí hay hombres guapos inteligentes y muy buenos en la cama- sonrió descaradamente- ya no eres virgen ¿o si?

Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no se iba a dejar de intimidar ella era muy inteligente, mucho más que esa modelo rubia sin cerebro (sin ofender) que se creían la gran cosa...

-No- dijo soltándose del abrazo, dejando a una April impresionada- ya no lo soy, la perdí en mi cumpleaños numero 18 el mismo día en el que mi abuelo me presento como la heredera de la BBA... una hora antes para ser exactos- las 7 tenían la boca abierta no esperaban una confesión así, tal vez que tímidamente dijera "ya no lo soy" en cambio les había dado fecha en que sucedió, tal vez había exagerado porque ella a los 16 había perdido su virginidad además de que cuando fue presentada su novio había terminado con ella. Una mentirita no hacia daño, se dijo a si misma.

-Wow- exclamo Yuri- que regalo

-Pero hace cuanto que no tienes sexo?- pregunto Jill petulante- ya que no tienes novio

-hace dos meses exactamente- ella no estaba intimidada

-Pues que bien- dijo April molesta- saben que yo hace 2 días que tuve el sexo más fuerte y caliente- "Acaso es una competencia" se pregunto Hill

-¿Acaso tienes novio?- pregunto Kari

-Obvio que sí- dijo en tono freson

-¿ y quien es?- pregunto Haruka

-Es el hombre más sexy, caliente y hermoso del mundo- toda la atención estaba en ella- es un gran amante, el mejor que alguien pudo desear

-¿Su nombre?- pregunto Hilary tenia el presentimiento de que se sorprendería cuando lo dijera

-Es el ruso más deseado- Hilary frunció el ceño- Kai Hiwatari


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre que en tu pensamiento hagas memoria de mí en ese mismo momento estaré pensando en ti.**

**El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor. (José Ortega y Gasset).**

Gritos de mujeres llenaron el gimnasio dando brinquitos como locas, celebrando como si se hubieran enterado de algo bueno.

-Oigan no creen que deberíamos de sacarla de ahí- hablo Tyson viendo el escandalo qye hacían

-Dejala disfrutar con sus amigas- Ian sonreía.

Hilary sentía que sus tímpanos se reventarían

Un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados entraba en el parqueo de la secundaría y de el bajo un hombre alto, joven de 22 años y cabello de doble color, azul y gris plata... con pasos firmes empezó a entrar al lugar de la reunión donde sabía que vería a sus amigos... segundos después entro otro automóvil rojo y de él bajo otro hombre de la misma edad de cabello naranja, también esperaba ver a sus amigos...

-Su relación es secreta, hermoso- Jill aún seguía sacando información a April

-¿Porque no esta aquí?- pregunto Vera.

-Tenia una reunión, no ha de tardar en venir- April por dentro deseaba que no viniera o que hablara con él o podría seducirlo

-¿Creen que este bien?- Max señalo

-Presiento que no- opino Atzuna

-Solo miren su rostro, parece que quisiera desaparecer- señalo Mariam

Veían a Hilary intentar alejarse de ellas pero las dos veces que lo hizo no pudo terminaba con dos de ellas abrazándola y reteniendola

-Hay que sacarla de ahí- hablo Ian sorpendiendolos

-¿Te preocupas por ella?- pregunto Rei

-Siempre me he preocupado- contesto- el hecho de que me guste hacerla enfadar no significa que no lo haga

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ian- dijo Tyson

-Mula gracias-

-De na... Oye- exclamo

-Dejemos la pelea para después- calmo Rei- es mejor ir por ella

-¿Por quien?- sono una voz fría y con un ligero acento extranjero, se volvieron para ver al dueño de l voz y el que era muy esperado Kai Hiwatari, sus ojos violetas pasaron por cada uno

-Vaya el amargado y frío Kai por fin hizo presnecia-

-Acaso quieres morir Tyson- el moreno trago y se escondio detras de su novioa

-Aguafiestas ha llegado- dijo Tala, Julia le dio un codazo que no paso desapercibido por Bryan

-La mujer ha dicho- dijo sonriendo Bryan

-Cállate Bryan- dijo Reina mirándolo mal- o dormirás en el sofá-

-¿Que decías?- dijo burlón Tala

-Te pasara lo mismo si sigues así- sentencio Julia, haciéndolos reír al ver que los 2 rusos frios obedecieron a sus mujeres...

-Una mujer puede hacer lo que uiera con uno cuando utiliza la frase "dormirás en el sofá"- hablo Max

-Solo ustedes- se burlo Ian

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron Julia, Reina, Emily, Mariah y Mariam intimidandolo.

-Creo que ya entendió - dijo Atzuna

-¿Que te retraso Kai?- pregunto Spencer...

-Hn. no podía entrar a mi propio departamento-

-Se oye a qu esta enojada- dijo Mariah

-Eso lo se

-Oh oh- exclamaron Emily y Kenny

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos

Hilary se estaba tranquilizando... tratando de que no saliera su lado asesino ¿sus amigos no querían sacarla de ahí? Quería golpear a cada una de ellas hasta que ya no tuvieran voz, ni gritos, ni chillidos ni hablaran ¿era una tortura, acaso no sabían otro tema que no fuera la cirugía plástica? además de que no sabia que pasaría ahora que había visto a Kai entrar... April estaba nerviosa siempre se decía que nadie podía resistirse a su belleza y cuerpo... Hilary al notar que todas estaban al pendiente de su líder y su "novio" empezó a aprovechar y dando pasos hacia atrás iba a escabullirse, pero no contaba que alguien más la regresaría de nuevo al circulo escandaloso.

-¿A donde va señorita?- la voz era sensual... La castaña vio frente a ella a un rubio de ojos azules una cabeza más alto que ella con una sonrisa en los labios _"tiene una hermosa sonrisa y unos labios ccarnosos, un cuerpo caliente y sexy... Dios... hermoso"_ fueron sus pensmaientos, ruborizandose.

-Yarem- exclamo Haruka saludándolo, la castaña abrió los ojos, al escuchar el nombre pero aún seguía ruborizada

-¿Quien es ese?- pregunto Kai

-No lo se- dijo Kenny, no recordaba bien su rostro

-Por su bien es mejor que se aleje de Hill- dijo Tyson... recordando lo que le paso al último que coqueteo con su amiga

-Si- concordaron Rei y Max

-No es...- hablo Spencer- Yarem

-¿Yarem Shitzu?- dijo Bryan- el antiguo...

-loco acosador de Hill- termino Ian

-Sexy y caliente- dijeron Julia y Reina unisuno. Tala y Bryan miraban incredulos a sus mujeres, no les agradaba que dijeran esas cosas de otros hombres cuando ellos estaban ahí presentes.

-¿Yarem? el que vivía acosando a Hill para que le diera un beso y fuera su novia- hablo Rei. Mariah solo escuchaba

-¿Él que grito a todo pulmón en la escuela que Hilary era su futura esposa?- hablo Max. Mariam se imagino todo

-¿Él que Ian amenazo con descuartizarlo y sería comida de perros, mientras que su cabeza sería un trofeo?- dijo Tyson. Atzuna solo sonreía.

-Por el cual se corrió el rumor de que Ian y Hilary salían- dijo Kenny

-Es él- escucharon decir a Brooklyn uniéndose a ellos, después de unos años Brook y Kai aprendieron a llevarse bien por el bien de los dos o más bien por el bien de que Hilary no los asesinara, llevaba consigo un vaso de ponche

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Kai

-Los escuche, hablar demasiado alto

-Yarem no esta nada mal- juzgo Reina mirándole el trasero

-Nada mal- concordó Julia...- Hilary esta ruborizada, le gusta

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Bryan, tomando un poco de su ponche...

-Porque los dos están comprometidos- dijo Brooklyn provocando que Bryan escupiera el liquido y cayera en el rostro de Ian, que Tyson se escondiera detrás de Atzuna, que Kenny y Emily se abrazaran y dieran un paso atrás, que Max y Mariam dejaran de sonreír, que Rei y Mariah dieran un paso atrás por precaución que Tala y Spencer se alertaran y Julia y Reina abrieran la boca asombradas...

-¿Que?- ahora la voz de Kai se escuchaba ronca, sus manos que estaban dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón de vestir negro se empuñaran tanto que si le dolía no le importaba, su rostro no mostraba emoción pero sus ojos mostraba asesinato.

-Eso fue lo que escuche- dijo Brooklyn- ahhh y no solo eso...

-¿Hay más?- pregunto Rei

-Si- Brooklyn tomo otro poco de ponche- también dijeron que April es la novia de Kai y que su relación es secreta por los periodistas...

Kai parpadeo varias veces, cuantas incoherencias podía decir esa rubia falsa, recordaba que el último año lo acosaba como una loca fan, y que varias veces Hilary lo ayudo a que no lo encontraran... Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro estremeciendo y asustando a sus compañeros... empezó a caminar

-¿Kai a donde vas?- preegunto temeroso Tyson

-A hacer publica mi relación- siguió caminando, seguido por sus amigos

Su noche no podía ser peor ella llevaba un noviazgo en secreto para todos excepto para sus amigos, nadie se hubiera enterado de que ella estaba comprometida sino hubiera sido por Yarem que la intento besar y en su defensa uso sus manos mostrando su anillo de diamante en su dedo. ¿porque no lo dijo? se preguntaban. Ahora Yarem se había aprovechado de ello haciéndose pasar por su prometido y las plásticas lo apoyaban... y aquí estaba ahora empujándolo para que se alejara de ella...

-April, tu novio viene hacia aca- escucho decir a vera

-¿Kai?- susurro Hilary ladeando la cabeza para ver al ruso caminar hacia ellas, con una sonrisita que no le gustaba en lo más absoluto y los demás atras de él.

"Es ahora o ahora" se dijo April, sacando según ella su arma secreta de seducción, su cuerpo, se compuso su vestido, su pelo y pechos y camino hacía Kai, se lanzo a su brazos queriendo besarle y él alejando su rostro lo más lejos posible. Quería empujarla no importándole que fuera mujer. Sin embargo le habían dicho que debía ser todo un caballero con toda las mujeres, así que se aguanto.

-No te gusto- dijo con voz sensual, el ruso negó- o vamos Kai yo siempre supe que te gustaba- le susurro en el oído- que tal si no vamos de aqui y te dare el mejor placer que hayas tenido entu vida- Kai hizo una mueca d desagrado.

-April, no nos presentaras a tu novio- dijo Yuri

-Si, claro- dijo algo nerviosa, dandole una mirada suplicante a Kai para que le siguiera el juego.

Hilary sintió una mano tomaba su barbilla levantándola, Yarem aprovecho su distracción y atrajo su rostro para que sus labios se unieran en un beso, Hilary abrió los ojos de par en par, sintió que se le saldrían. "Mierda" maldijo en su cabeza, ahora sabía que las cosas empeorarían.

Kai estaba que echaba rayos, aparto bruscamente a April de sus brazos, él había visto suficiente, tomando de los hombros aparto a Yarem quien sintió el dolor de la fuerza del bicolor

-Hey Hiwatari- hablo al verlo enfrente de él- no había necesidad de ser brusco, puedes saludar a mi prometida pero un saludo corto ¿eh?- Hilary se golpeo la frente, era obvio que quería morir.

-Honey Bunny- llamo April, tomándolo del brazo- deja a la pareja de enamorados que se demuestren todo su amor- Risas se escucharon a la par, Hilary se mordio los labios para no reirse en voz alta

- No me llames Honey Bunny-la tomo de los brazos aventandola- porque no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos- las plásticas dieron un grito ahogado les habían mentido

-Vamos amor a un lugar más privado- Yarem tomo del brazo a Hilary para llevarsela

-Suéltame- grito Hilary, quien no se había dado cuenta de que ya todos los alumnos los estaban rodeando, soltándose de él- no soy ni tu prometida, ni tu amor, ni nada- las plásticas volvieron a gritar de asombro, ya no entendían nada. April tomo eso como algo para burlarse de ella

-Lo sabía, sabía que habías inventado todo- alzo la voz- nadie quería estar contigo, siendo una fea, en cambio yo tengo belleza y al hombre más deseado del mundo- se sintió en ese momento orgullosa de sus palabras

-April- dijo Jan- cállate- ahora Hilary no pudo ocultar su risa- Kai acaba de dejar muy claro que no eres nada de él- abrió la boca para defenderse pero ya no sabía que más decir y gruñendo se alejo de ahí...

-Así que ¿Hilary estas comprometida?- pregunto Haruka

-Si- volvió a morderse el labio

-Claro que si ya les había dicho que soy yo, porque dudan de mi- hablo Yarem

-Sabes Yarem, aún recuerdo mi amenaza y créeme que la haré realidad si no te largas de aquí- dijo Ian dando dos pasos a él, Yarem se asusto y salio corriendo

-No es Yarem, ya que se fue el muy miedoso- hablo Jane- ¿entonces quien es?- ya no solo ellas estaban interesadas en eso también los demás ex alumnos

-Es un ruso, arrogante, amargado, solitario, sin corazón, frío, idiota que se fue sin despedirse, el muy bruto- Ella aún estaba enojada

-Owwww- corearon los hombres, por los insultos

-Se oye como un completo patán- murmuro Kari

-Lo es- afirmo Hilary

-O solo es una invención- dijo April, pareciendo de nuevo

-April dices más estupideces que Tyson-

-Hey- exclamo ofendido el moreno

-Es la verdad Ty- dijo Hilary

-Así pues, entonces dime como se llama él- April creía que humillaría a Hilary y con ella llevaba a un fotógrafo y periodista para dejarla más ante el mundo entero

-Kai Hiwatari- dijo él mismísimo ruso- Lo siento, perdón...-

_El amor es un acto de perdón interminable... una mirada tierna que se convierte en hábito. (Peter Ustinov)._

__-Esta bien- sonrió Hilary parandose de puntillas para darle un beso

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw- corearon las mujeres... la abrazo por la cintura y ella por el cuello, él era más alto que ella y la levanto unos centímetros del suelo, flashes los hicieron separarse, dándose cuenta de que su relación privada ya no sería privada, poco a poco las personas se fueron alejando dejando solamente al grupo de amigos. Escuchaban como Hilary le reclamaba por haberse ido sin decirle un adiós. Se fue por un mes a Rusia a arreglar algunos asuntos con su padre y hacía dos días que había regresado pero que no lo había visto porque ella no lo dejaba entrar, estaba muy molesta... la castaña aún reclamaba, sin embargo el ruso no le prestaba atención, su atención estaba abajo de su rostro, sus pechos, el recordaba cada parte de su cuerpo más ellos se notaban diferentes más grandes, no la vio en un mes y habí cambios

-Kai mis ojos están arriba no abajo- le dijo tronandole los dedos frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento- les dio una pequeña mirada antes de volver a hablar-¿te operaste los pechos?

-¿Tu también?- Bryan no pudo más y se hecho a reír

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No eres el único que lo noto- explico Rei, ganándose un gruñido de Kai que abrazo posesivamente a su prometida...

-No solo nosotros...- exclamo Kenny viendo su palm- ya lo saben todos en internet

-¿que?

-Mira- se lo paso a Hilary. En la palm se veía unas fotos de Hilary y Reina muy juntas y la segunda tocando los pechos de la castaña... el titulo decía... "La heredera d la BBA... Hilary Dickenson ha sacado a la luz su sexualidad mientras esta en una reunión de ex alumnos"

-¿Su sexualidad? ¿Porque Reina te toca los pechos?

Quería saber si eran reales o no...

-Es lesbianismo- opino Ian

-Querida- dijo Bryan llamando la atención de Reina- ya que dudan de tu sexualidad también, podemos hacer un trío no te parece- todos miraron raro a Bryan

-Tienes razón- Bryan sonrío al lograr su objetivo, nunca había hecho un trío, ahora era su oportunidad- que te parece si invitamos a Yarem, esta buenísimo...

-¿Que?- grito- no yo me refería a otra mujer-

-Lo siento cariño pero si no es Yarem entonces no, tendrás que hacerte tu trío tu sólito-

-No quiero nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Kai mis ojos están arriba- volvió a decirle, el ruso se ruborizo- tengo que decirte algo

-Hn. ¿que?- le presto toda la atención

-No se como decírtelo, o como lo tomaras- empezó a divagar- tal vez te molestes, o desaparezcas de nuevo y no vuelas y me dejes solas con esto, y no...

-Hill ve al grano- no le gustaban los rodeos

-Nos comimos el pastel antes de la boda- dijo de un solo...

Kai solo la miraba, no decía nada, tratnado de procesar lo que la castaña le había dicho, los demás no entendieron

-Te comiste el pastel y ni siquiera me invitaste a probarlo...

Tyson no creo que...- Atzuna fue cortada

-Entonces no va a ver pastel en la boda- hizo un mojín- o vas a probar otro pastel, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar. O no habrá pastel eso no es una boda entonces...

-Tyson idiota murmuro

-A lo que Hill quiso decir es que esta embarazada- hablo Bryan

-Pues entonces hubiera dicho bi... espera ¿estas embarazada?- Ella sol asintió ... recibió felicitaciones de todos y solo faltaba uno... que aún seguía callado, sin demostrar un signo de vida, literalmente, Hilary tomo ese silencio como una mala señal, sintió tristeza, dolor y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla... la cual notaron y quisieron pegarle al ruso por no decir nada... dio un paso hacia atras para darse media vuelta e irse, salir de ahí, no tenía sentido estar si ya sabía la respuesta.

-No llores- pidió Kai, abrazándola antes de que saliera corriendo

-Se que aún somos jóvenes yo aún no cumplo los 22 pero no te forzare a algo que no quieras- más lagrimas salieron

-Hill- levanto su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos- es la noticia más maravillosa que me has dado- poso una moano en su vientre- ¿cuantos meses?

-2 meses- contesto aún con lagrimas que no paraban de salir. Kai le dio un pequeño beso y una sonrisa

-Deja de llorar- volvió a pedirle, secando sus lagrimas

-Son las hormosas o eso dijo el doctor- hablo Bryan

-¿El doctor?- preguntaron Reina y Kai

-Bryan fue quien me acompaño, hoy tenía una cita con el doctor, por eso salí una hora antes- dijo viendo a Tala- no me sentia muy bien, me había desmayado y vomitado así que si el no me hubiera acompañado nunca hubiera llegado a la clínica-

-Lo sabías y no me dijiste- acuso Reina

-Era más divertido mantenerlo en secreto y ver como le tocabas los pechos...

-Eres un pervertido- volvió a decirle Reina- ahora si dormirás en el sofá

-¿que? por favor Reina- ella se cruzo de brazos ... Todos empezaron a discutir

-Vamos a ser padres- susurro Kai en su oído, él ignoro a los demás.

-Si- se apoyo en su pecho, embriagándose de dulce su aroma, él extrañaba su aroma a vainilla...

Los dos se perdieron en su propio mundo donde solo existían ellos dos, donde su amor superaba el infinito + 1 (que tonto se escucho) donde veían su futuro lleno de amor, alegrías y con su próximo hijo o hija, ya no les importaba los periodistas o que mañana en el periódico, revistas y tv ya sabrían hasta de su embarazo... Pero nada importaba, solo ellos su amor y sus amigos.

Tampoco les importaba si sus amigos se peleaban o se mataban por decidir quienes serían los padrinos y quienes los concentirian más, era el primer bebe de todos en general y seria el más querido. Y sin embargo solo con verse a los ojos Kai ya había decidido la madrina y Hilary el padrino, aunque disgustara a su novio pornto futuro esposo y futuro padre. Observaron al grupo bien podrían decirles y parar todo pero entonces donde estaría la diversión... abrazados siguieron escuchando la pelea...

Hilary sonrió para sus adentros una noche que ella creyó desastrosa ahora era la mejor... se había equivocado... todo termino bien... la reunión de los ex alumnos trajo varias cosas buenas y malas...

* * *

><p>Yo quería hacer un One-shot pero era larga así que lo hice en Two- shot. Que les parecio escribi bien o fue una mala historia.<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado y les digo que pienso sacar una segunda parte de este fic... aún no se como se llamara, pero sera después de que actualiza mi fic No pares de correr porque sino van a creer que no quiero seguir mi historia, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerme.

Cuídense y adiós... pronto saldrá a la luz la secuela. jijiji Ciao


End file.
